


Bilbo and his Dragon

by Kage_Nightray



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Nightray/pseuds/Kage_Nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation between Bilbo and Smaug.</p>
<p>A short, somewhat silly oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo and his Dragon

“Where are you going?”

The deep rumbling voice echoed throughout the gold-filled cavern, causing the small creature to pause in its movement.

“I need to go back to my friends,” it explained. This smaller voice used a tone similar to that used when speaking to a small child.

“Aren’t I your friend?”

This was said in a petulant, almost pouty tone, greatly contrasting with the speaker’s expressionless appearance.

“Yes, of course, but I was referring to my other friends,” Bilbo explained patiently.

The loud clattering of gold coins cascading down the hoard accompanied his companion’s shifting position to better look at the small hobbit.

“Why should you need to see them?”

“Perhaps to tell them that I am alive and was not eaten or incinerated?”

The speed at which Bilbo answered startled the beast.

“Why would they think that?”

Bilbo stared at his new “friend” in disbelief, taking in its immeasurable size - surely it was larger than all of Hobbiton - and its fearsome appearance; its crimson scales looked like blood when the light reflected off them.

“I’ve been gone for several hours after leaving to steal from a _dragon_.”

The hobbit’s snarky response baffled said dragon.

“They think _I_ ate you? Why would they assume such a thing?”

Bashing his head against the wall, Bilbo silently pleaded with the Green Lady to grant him the patience needed to deal with his dragon friend.

Really, Smaug was quite impossible to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have no plans to continue this, but I will give it a try if readers want me to.


End file.
